El Nuevo Poder de otra Dimensión
by Heero Root
Summary: Por culpa de una tecnica eres enviado a otra dimension, y ahi descubres un poder que te hara mas fuerte, trataras de derrotar a nuevos enemigos pero ellos se unen a un viejo enemigo...NaruHina y IchiOri...Crossover de Naruto y Bleach
1. 1 Buscando al criminal… ¿Dónde Estoy?

Hola aquí, con otra historia perdonen si no eh actualizado Luna de Amor y Venganza es que no eh tenido tiempo para continuarla y esta la empecé a escribir, ya que no quería que se me fuera la idea, bueno esta historia es un Crossover de Naruto y Bleach, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo

**______________________________________________________________________**

**1.-Buscando al criminal… ¿Dónde Estoy?**

Era un día cualquiera en Konoha hasta Tsunade mando a llamar al equipo 7 que actualmente estaba conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, este ultimo volvió a Konoha después de que Akatsuki fuera derrotada y que hubiera cumplido en vengar su clan, este tenia una relación con su compañera de equipo, cosa que hizo muy feliz a cierto rubio ya que se dio cuenta que el cariño que tenia por la pelirosa era el cariño de hermano, ahora tenia un sentimiento hacia una cierta kunoishi de ojos perlados, este sentimiento era mas fuerte cuando sentía algo por Sakura cuando la veía sentía mariposas en el estomago, una vez que estuvieron ahí la hokage les dispuso hablar.

Tsunade: Les mande a llamar, por que eh escuchado unos rumores acerca de un criminal clase S que se ha visto cerca del país de la roca, su misión es ir hasta ese lugar y ver quien es ese criminal, el capitán de esta misión será Kakashi.

Todos: Hai…acto seguido todos partieron hacia la misión, llevaban 3 días de viajes, hasta que lograron ver una gran pueblo, utilizaron unos henge para poder ocultarse, se dividieron en parejas de dos siendo los grupos: Kakashi/Sai, Yamato/Naruto y Sakura/Sasuke, se separaron para buscar alguna información sobre este criminal S, algunos aldeanos se preguntaban por que simples aldeanos querían saber esta información y ellos solamente respondían por curiosidad ya que andaban buscando alguien así para hacer un trabajo, hasta que unos niños le dijeron algo de utilidad que es persona se encontraba afueras de la ciudad que hace poco estuvo por aquí, que habia partido en la mañana, acto seguido todos se reunieron y siguieron por donde se habia ido este criminal, estaban muy cerca ya que sintieron su chakra, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que este chakra era muy conocido en especial a Sasuke y este se decia mentalmente.

Sasuke: No puede ser, el debería estar muerto.

Estaban todos tan concentrados que no se fijaron el criminal habia detenido su marcha y lo estaba esperando en una rama muy alta, luego dijo algo que saco a todos de su trance.

…: Nos volveremos a ver Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.

Los nombrados se quedaron atónitos, como era posible que ese sujeto estuviera con vida hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

Sasuke: Como es posible que estés vivo, si yo te mate con mis propias manos Orochimaru.

El nombrado solamente soltó una carcajada y le respondió.

Orochimaru: kukukukukuku…digamos que nuestro buen amigo Kabuto, quiso dar su cuerpo…kukukukuku

Acto seguido todos se pusieron en guardia, y empezó la batalla, Yamato ataco con unos jutsu de madera, pero Orochimaru los esquivaba con gran facilidad, Sai habia dibujado un ave y empezó atacar en aire con diversos dibujos, que también los esquivaba con facilidad pero no se dio cuenta que Sakura le venia con un golpe de chakra, que logro darle así destrozando su pierna que fue recuperada por otra, este la miro con furia y le fue atacar pero tampoco se pudo dar cuenta, que Kakashi lo iba atacar con un Raikiri, Sasuke con un Chidori y Naruto con un Rasengan, los tres ataques le impactaron dejando a un Orochimaru muy herido, este haciendo unos sellos invoco a una gran serpiente, decidió acabar con ellos pero justo en ese momento aparece un agujero negro que hizo Kakashi con Mangekyou Sharingan y empezó a succionar a la gran serpiente junto a su invocador, y este con sus ultimas fuerza quiso atrapar a la pelirosa, esta que Naruto se cruzo entre ella y el ataque siendo succionado por el agujero negro y diciendo estas palabras.

Naruto: Sakura-chan por favor dile a Hinata-chan que la quiero, que me disculpe por no haberle dicho personalmente y entrégale esto.

Soltando su Hitai-ate y entregándolo a Sakura, acto seguido el agujero negro se cerró, dejando a todos muy apenados con la desaparición del rubio, luego de eso partieron a Konoha para dar la triste noticia a la Hokage y en especial a Hinata, el viaje de vuelta fue bastante silencioso, al llegar pudieron ver los grandes portones de Konoha, Kakashi les ordeno que se podían retirar y mando a Sakura y a Sasuke a darle la noticia a Hinata, ya que el, Yamato y Sai irían darle aviso a Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke partieron para darle la mala noticia a Hinata, ya que ellos sabia lo que sentía la heredera Hyuuga por el Rubio, al llegar la encontraron en una plaza sentada en una banca, se acercaron muy triste, acto que Hinata lo noto y le pregunto.

Hinata: Hola Sakura-san, Sasuke-san que les pasa por que vienen con esa cara.

Sasuke: Hola Hinata.

Sakura: Hola Hinata, lo que pasa es que…

Sakura no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar abrazando a su novio, Hinata se preguntaba que le sucedía, hasta que se dio cuenta que con ellos faltaba alguien su amado rubio, ya que ella sabia que ellos siempre andaban junto exceptuando algunos momentos para darle intimidad a la pareja, así que se paro y se acerco a la pareja preguntado por el rubio.

Hinata: Sasuke-san, donde se encuentra Naruto-kun, no viene con ustedes.

Sasuke: Hinata por favor siéntate, igual tu Sakura, lo que pasa Hinata es que con Naruto tuvimos una misión, tuvimos un ataque y en ese ataque Naruto desaparición, con una técnica de Kakashi-sensei, me pidió que te entregara esto (pasándole el Hitai-ate de Naruto) y también dijo que te quería y que lo perdonaras por no decirlo personalmente.

Acto seguido Hinata se puso a llorar y con el Hitai-ate de Naruto entre sus manos, Sakura la abrazo ya que estaba al lado suyo y le decía que la perdonara, ya que fue su culpa que Naruto allá desaparecido, Hinata tratando de hacerse la idea no podía creerlo su amor de toda la vida también la quería, y que justo ahora que sentía el valor suficiente para declararse y el desaparece, luego de estar un rato llorando se va para su casa, dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura, estuvo en su pieza llorando otra vez, hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage, esta lloraba amargamente la noticia que recibió, primero había perdido a su hermano y a su novio, luego perdió a Jiraya y ahora perdió a Naruto, por que la vida era tan cruel con ella, decidió darle la semana libre al equipo 7 y dar la mala noticia mañana a toda la aldea, ya que después de la destrucción de Akatsuki, ha recibido el respeto que tanto esperaba, dejando a la aldea a un lado, vemos a un muchacho despertando en un lugar que jamás había visto, se froto los ojos para poder despertar mejor y dijo.

...: ¿Donde estoy?

Logro ver una gran ciudad, bueno así se podía llamar, estaba divido al parecer por clases, había un gran muro que dividía la clase baja con la alta, mas allá se apreciaba un gran edificio, al parecer todo era blanco con toques de amarillos en los tejados, había mucha gente que vestía Hakama (kimono para los hombres) Negros y portaban espadas, hasta que un ruido de una gran campana lo despertó de esa vista y a lo lejos se escuchaba "a todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas tenemos un intruso, búsquenlo y llévenlo al cuartel general".


	2. 2 La Sociedad de Almas y Las Noches

Aquí volviendo con la continuación, disculpen si me eh demorado, es que mi musa, tiene periodo de exámenes y no eh podido verla, pero aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, prometo que el siguiente no me demorare.

* * *

**2.-La Sociedad de Almas y Las Noches**

Naruto, había despertado y se había quedado maravillado con el paisaje que ahora veía, pensaba que había muerto y que ahora estaba en el cielo, pero de pronto un ruido lo despertó de esa visión, y a lo lejos se escuchaba "a todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas tenemos un intruso, búsquenlo y llévenlo al cuartel general".

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de donde estaba, varios hombres lo divisaron y lo rodearon, hasta que de pronto de ese circulo sale un hombre de cabello rojo, se acerca donde se encontraba Naruto y le pregunta.

…1: Oye tu, el de viste menta extraña, que haces aquí en la sociedad de almas.

Naruto, ve como lo rodean, hasta que alguien le habla, y no le toma atención, el pelirrojo se enoja y le grita.

…2: OYE TU, NO ME VENGAS A FALTAR EL RESPETO, AL TENIENTE DE LA 6 DIVISION RENJI ABARAI.

Acto seguido Renji saca su Zanpakutō, ya que ve que Naruto había escapado mientras le hablaba, acto seguido mientras corria, para seguidor llama una mariposa negra, para pedir ayuda a los demás escuadrones.

Renji: Aúlla Zabimaru (Cola de Serpiente), ese maldito la va haber contra quien se enfrenta.

Luego escucha una voz proveniente de la mariposa y escucha.

…1: Renji, estas ahí?

Renji: Matsumoto-san, así es aquí estoy.

Matsumoto: Que paso?

Renji: Eh encontrado al intruso y ahora lo estoy siguiendo, cabe decir que es muy rápido.

Matsumoto: Síguelo y no le pierdas el rastro, ya que el Capitán Comandante ha ordenado que lo lleven inmediatamente al cuartel general, incluso también llamo a los demás capitán para que se unan en su búsqueda.

Renji: O sea que debe, alguien muy peligroso o alguien muy importante.

Matsumoto: Realmente no lo se, pero cualquier cosa que suceda, da aviso inmediatamente.

Renji: Esta bien, te dejo ya que ahora se dirige hacia el Soukyoku (donde estuvo apunto de morir Rukia).

Matsumoto: Entendido le daré aviso a los demás tenientes.

Naruto seguía corriendo y una sola pregunta pasaba por su cabeza "_Donde demonios estoy_", hasta que llego hacia un monte que al parecer tenia una gran hacha afirmada por varias cuerdas, y atrás de el se veia un gran bosque sin ninguna hoja, mientras pasaba todo esto en la sociedad de almas, en otro lugar mas conocido como las noches se encontraban dos sombras conversando.

…1: Estas seguro que es posible.

…2: Claro que si, con el laboratorio que me paso, perfecciono la marca de la maldición para que sea aceptada por los genes hollow de los espadas, y así los espadas serán aun más fuertes.

…1: Confiare en ti Orochimaru, pero cuando empezaras con las pruebas y con quieres hacerlas.

Orochimaru: Bueno si empiezo ahora, tal vez dentro de dos semanas y me gustaría probarlas en Grimmjow y en Ulquiorra, Aizen-san.

Aizen: Esta bien cuando estén listas, las modificaciones tuyas me abisaras.

Acto seguido Aizen se marcha del laboratorio que le había facilitado a Orochimaru, en ese instante Orochimaru empezó con su mejoras en el sello maldito, y también empezó a mejorar ADN hollow, para así poder agregárselo a el mismo, volviendo a la sociedad de almas, Naruto se veia rodeado de Shinigamis, todos con sus Zanpakutōs afuera, al parecer estaba teniendo una pelea con Renji ya que los dos se veían muy cansados, cuando Renji estuvo apunto de atacar alguien lo detuvo, y vio a dos capitanes al frente de el.

Renji: Capitan Kuchiki, Capitan Hitsugaya que hacen aquí.

Hitsugaya: El Capitan Comandante nos envio, quiere al sujeto vivo, así que Renji, será mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotros.

De pronto Byakuya que se mantenía callado hablo.

Byakuya: Oye tu el que viste raro, será mejor que nos sigas.

Naruto: Que pasa si me niego.

Byakuya: Te llevaremos por la fuerza.

Naruto: Entonces que así sea. Tomando posición de pelea.

* * *

Que pasara ahora, Naruto se dejara llevar por ellos, también prometo que el siguiente capitulo será un poco mas largo, ya que este es corto, pero recuerden no tengo inspiración, ya que no eh visto a mi musa.

Bueno tambien agradezco a los Review que me han dejado.


	3. Kage Bushin vs Senbonzakura

**Aquí traigo otro capitulo de este crossover, cabe decir que lo voy a cambiar de categoría, la voy a colocar en Naruto, ya que se va a tratar mas de este, pero no hay que preocuparse, ya que igual van aparecer personajes de Bleach, ya que gracias a ellos Naruto va poder descubrir sus nuevos poderes.**

**Técnicas**

( ) Nombre en español de las técnicas

PD: Las series no me pertenecen, solamente esta loca idea de Historia

* * *

**3.- Kage Bushin v/s Senbonzakura**

Naruto estaba en posición de pelea, esta listo, toma unos shuriken, y decide lanzarlos, los que estaban presente se sorprendieron, ya que estaba utilizando armamento Ninja, pero para Byakuya, fue fácilmente esquivarlo, gracias a su shunpō, Naruto se dio cuenta que ese sujeto era rápido, así que utiliza un bomba de humo escondiéndose, de los que estaban ahí, luego que el humo se despejo, se dieron cuenta que no estaba Naruto, así que Renji toma la decisión de ir a buscarlo, nuevamente.

Renji: Que otra vez se escapo, si lo permiten capitanes, será mejor ir a buscarlo.

Hitsugaya: No lo creo, el sigue aquí, me di cuenta que el no es un enemigo que huye tan fácilmente.

Y justo en ese momento de una roca aparece Naruto, que gracias al humo utilizo un Henge, cuando apareció dejo a todos sorprendidos, iba atacar a Renji, pero justo en ese momento alguien dice.

…1: **Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō **(Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes)

Dejando a Naruto en cerrado, pero lo que sorprendió aun mas a todos, es que este Naruto desapareció en un puff, Naruto vuelve aparecer, pero esta vez entre los árboles que había ahí, atacando con un kunai en mano se acerca donde estaba Byakuya, pero este logra defenderse sacando su Zanpakutō, y cubrirse de ese ataque

Byakuya: mmmmmm, al parecer no hay que confiarse contigo, muchacho, cual es tu nombre.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo Hokage.

Renji: Hokage, y que es esa estupidez.

A Naruto no le agrado nada ese comentario, y de un rápido movimiento Naruto crea 4 clones de sombra, y sorprendiendo a Renji le aplica un Uzumaki Naruto Rendan

Naruto: **U…zu…ma…ki Naruto Rendan** (Combo de Uzumaki Naruto).

Renji queda levemente herido, pero no se puede mover ya que Naruto le había dado poderosos golpes, quebrándole sus piernas y sus brazos, esto dejo sorprendido a Byakuya, desenvainado su Zanpakutō, Naruto se percata de esto y volviendo hacer el sello de los Kage Bunshin.

Naruto: **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Replicación de Sombra)

Naruto logra crear 20 clones mas, haciendo un total de 25 clones de Naruto.

Byakuya: al parecer tienes técnicas sorprendentes, niño.

En ese instante Naruto se lanza al ataque con todos sus clones, pero no se da cuenta cuando Byakuya, logra liberar su Zanpakutō.

Byakuya: **Despedaza, Senbonzakura** (Mil flores de cerezo).

Byakuya, había liberado su Zanpakutō, además de crear el remolino de hojas de cerezo, destruyo todas las copias de Naruto, dejando a este muy herido, pero lo que vino después sorprendió a todos incluso a Byakuya, que daba por cantado su victoria, lo que paso fue que las heridas de Naruto empezaron a sanarse rápidamente.

Byakuya: por lo que veo también, no solamente tienes técnicas sorprendentes, sino un que te curas muy rápidamente.

Naruto: digamos que tengo una ayuda extra, dentro de mí.

Byakuya: me parece bien pero ahora es hora colocarse serio, así que ataque con tu mejor ataque.

Naruto: lo haría pero necesito tiempo para prepararme, pero aun así te voy atacar con mi segundo ataque más fuerte.

Naruto creo 2 clones sombra, y empezó con su técnica, uno estaba dando la forma mientra que el otro introducía chakra elemental.

Naruto: **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)

Del ataque de Naruto se podría escuchar un gran silbido, Byakuya se dio cuenta que esa técnica era muy destructiva, sin mas activo su Bankai, dejando caer su Zanpakutō al suelo.

Byakuya: **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **(Sombras de mil flores de pétalos de cerezo).

A los costados pudieron aparecer varias miles de hojas de espadas, Naruto no espero esto, pero con valor se lanzo al ataque, con su rasen shuriken, lo podía haber lanzado, pero no quiso ya que sabia que el oponente con el que estaba peleando se movía muy rápido, así que se acerco, Byakuya, separo todas las hojas y poder cubrirse del ataque de Naruto, al chocar las dos técnicas hubo una gran explosión, mandando muy lejos a Naruto, y dejando ileso a Byakuya, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta los capitanes, que detrás de Naruto se abrió una puerta, y este era transportado a otro lado.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino este capitulo, que era esa puerta, para donde se llevo a Naruto, bueno eso no mas, y espero que les guste esta historia, pero como dije en mi otro fic, tal vez deje de lado esta historia, ya que me quiero dedicar mas tiempo en Luna de Amor y Venganza, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	4. Donde me encuentro ahora

* * *

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este crossover, espero que les guste**

_Pensamiento_

* * *

**3.- Donde me encuentro ahora**

Cuando el humo pudo dispersar, se dieron cuenta que solamente se encontraban ellos, no había ningún rastro de Naruto por todo el lugar, cuando se disponían a buscarlo llego una mariposa negra avisando que todos los capitanes se dirigieran a una reunión inmediatamente, cuando los capitanes que estaban ahí se marcharon, se quedo Renji, pensando en lo sucedido.

Renji: _que sucedió con ese sujeto, por que los capitanes mismos lo buscan, esto es raro_.

Cuando todos los capitanes estaban reunidos, se inicio la reunión, el primero en hablar fue Toushirou.

Toushirou (Capitán 10 D.): Capitán Comandante, que es lo que sucede por que nos mando a todos los capitanes a buscar este sujeto.

Genryuusai (Capitán 1 D.): lo hice por que este sujeto, es enviado de otra dimensión, además que tiene un extraño poder en su interior.

Fong (Capitán 2 D.): pero que tiene que ver con nosotros.

Genryuusai: lo que sucede, es que el no es único en llegar aquí, otra persona también vino pero este se alío con Aizen, y si tenemos a esta persona que llego, le podríamos decir que nos ayude en derrotar al nuevo aliado de Aizen.

Byakuya (Capitán 6 D.): tiene sentido todo, pero hay un problema.

Genryuusai: y cual seria.

Byakuya: este individuo como usted dijo, tiene un extraño poder en su interior y además tiene extrañas técnicas, las cuales se me hacen muy familiares, pero eso no viene al caso ahora, el problema real es que este sujeto logro escapar y no sabemos donde se encuentra.

Mayuri (Capitán 12 D.): yo puedo responder donde se encuentra ahora.

Genryuusai: y donde estaría en estos momentos.

Mayuri: el se encuentra en la ciudad de Karakura, el punto exacto no lo se.

Genryuusai: mmmmm, ya veo, entonces hay que dar aviso al Shinigami sustituto, Byakuya dale aviso a Renji-kun, que el valla a la ciudad de Karakura y que lo ayude a buscarlo.

Byakuya: en seguida.

Genryuusai: entonces eso es todo, ahora hay que planear como podremos detener los planes de Aizen.

Una vez que termino la reunión, Byakuya fue en búsqueda de su teniente, luego de encontrarlo, le da el aviso que tiene que ir a la ciudad de Karakura, darle aviso a Ichigo y ayudarlo en la búsqueda de Naruto, Renji parte de inmediato a la ciudad, mientras tanto en otro lugar Naruto esta despertando de una larga siesta, al abrir los ojos ve a un gran hombre con lentes y bigotes.

…: te encuentras bien niño.

Naruto: ahhh…quien eres tu.

…: mi nombre es Tessai Tsukabishi.

Naruto: donde me encuentro.

Tessai: en la tienda de Urahara-san.

Naruto: quien es ese sujeto.

…: soy yo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, Naruto-kun

Naruto: ah?...como sabes mi nombre.

Urahara: eso es muy fácil de responder, yo conocí a tu padre, tu maestro y a Tsunade-san.

Naruto: QUE?...pero como es posible.

Urahara: yo hace mucho tiempo fui a tu dimensión, por la culpa de un experimento que hice, cuando llegue pude conocer a esas personas, eso si que los conocí cuando tu padre era solamente un crío.

Naruto: bueno, pero todavía no me dices por que sabes mi nombre.

Urahara: bueno, lo que pasa es que después de que volví aquí, invente un aparato que me permite ver lo que estaban ellos hacen, estuve viendo todo tu vida, hasta que fuiste en una misión en búsqueda de Orochimaru, cuando caíste en la técnica de tu sensei.

Naruto estaba con cara de no entender nada lo que decía, Urahara se dio cuenta de esto, se acerco a el y le dijo.

Urahara: veo que no entiendes, en fin luego te lo explicare mejor, ahora tienes que descansar ya que mañana empezaras una búsqueda, para poder detener los planes de Orochimaru.

Naruto: que planes de Orochimaru.

Urahara: el se a aliado a un enemigo muy peligroso, mas no se.

Naruto: entonces por que no iniciamos la búsqueda ahora.

Urahara: como te dije tienes que descansar, mañana a primera hora iniciamos la búsqueda no te preocupes.

Naruto: pero de que se trata esta búsqueda.

Urahara: se trata de buscar una espada, que permitirá hacerte más fuerte.

Naruto: una espada? Pero yo no la se ocupar.

Urahara: lo se, en ese caso yo te ayudare en ese entrenamiento

Naruto: y en que me ayudara un vejestorio como tu.

Urahara: _vejestorio_

En ese momento Urahara, lo detiene de la misma forma que detuvo a Ichigo, tumbándolo en el suelo, mostrando su Zanpakutō, Naruto se sorprendió ya que no lo vio acercarse, en ese momento el rubio suspira y le dice.

Naruto: esta bien.

Urahara: que bueno, entonces ahora a comer supongo que tienes hambre.

Naruto: si

Luego lo ayudo apararse y se marcharon al comedor para comer algo, luego de comer 7 platos, Naruto se fue a descansar para levantarse temprano, dejando solos a Urahara y a Tessai.

Tessai: estas seguro de lo que esta haciendo.

Urahara: claro que si, el junto a Ichigo-kun podrán detener los planes de Aizen y Orochimaru.

Tessai: pero se da cuenta, que ahora la sociedad de almas lo esta buscando, ya que saben de su existencia.

Urahara: también lo se, pero ahora hay que preocuparnos en su entrenamiento.

Luego cada uno de ellos se fue a descansar, mientras tanto en otra dimensión se ve a una muchacha durmiendo placidamente mientras que en sus manos se logra ver una Hitai-ate negra y en sus ojos quedaban rastros de lagrimas, ya había pasado un semana de la muerte del rubio, todos pensaban eso ecepto una peliazul, que a pesar de haber llorado casi todas las noches, ella tenia fe de algo, no sabia el motivo real lo único que sabia era que en su corazón le decía que su amado seguía con vida.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, en fin eso no mas, quería agradecer a todos los que dejan review, eso no mas.

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	5. La Zanpakutō sin nombre

**Aquí traigo la continuación, recuerden que los personajes no me corresponder si no la historia**

* * *

**5.-La Zanpakutō sin nombre**

Paso la noche muy rápidamente, en una habitación se ve a un rubio despertar, se estiro y decidió levantarse para poder ir en búsqueda de la espada que le había dicho Urahara, se vistió con su ropa habitual (la misma de Shippuden, la que utilizo cuando llego a pelear contra Pein), pero con la diferencia era que no llevaba los pantalones anaranjados si no que eran negros, se abrocho su chaqueta negra y anaranjada, se arreglo su capa, la misma que había utilizado su padre pero la única diferencia eran los colores y no traía los kanji en la espalda, iba hacer el ademán de colocarse su Hitai-ate, pero recordó que ya no lo tenia, que se lo había entregado a Sakura para que se lo diera a Hinata, entonces pensó.

Naruto: _como estarás Hinata-chan, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo y decirte lo tanto que te amo _

Luego de haber pensado eso Naruto sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia donde estaba Urahara esperándolo.

Urahara: estas listo Naruto-kun

Naruto: si, siempre estoy listo

Urahara: entonces partamos

Urahara llevo a Naruto debajo del almacén, Naruto se sorprendió por esto ya que se podía ver una gran paisaje rocoso con cielo incluido, Naruto iba a preguntar algo, pero Urahara le interrumpe.

Urahara: bueno lo que vez, se podría decir que es otra dimensión, pero en fin aquí vas a entrenar.

Naruto: OK

Urahara: pero antes de partir te voy a contar algo sobre las Zanpakutō

Naruto: claro, ya que todavía no me lo dices que es una Zanpakutō

Urahara: La Zanpakutō es… como empiezo, a ya se…las habilidades y forma de la Zanpakutō son un reflejo del alma de su shinigami, un shinigami puede usar su poder máximo cuando llega a conocer el nombre de su Zanpakutō, nace junto con su shinigami, muere junto con su shinigami…eso es una Zanpakutō

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento lo que le había dicho Urahara, este se dio cuenta y le pregunta que le sucede, entonces Naruto le responde.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que tu dijiste que las Zanpakutō nacían con su shinigami, pero por que esta la que vamos a buscar no tiene dueño, además que es un shinigami por lo que tengo entendido en mi mundo solamente es uno solo y tiene un aspecto terrorífico.

Urahara: bueno sobre los shinigamis te los voy a explicar cuando volvemos, y sobre esta Zanpakutō por que no tiene dueño, digamos que no lo se.

Naruto: COMO QUE NO LO SABES

Urahara: bueno lo único que se, es que esta Zanpakutō fue creada en el mismo momento que se crearon los mundos, tanto como el mío como el tuyo, y que además nadie a podido reclamarla y que no tiene un nombre en especifico, solamente se eso

Naruto se quedo pensando de nuevo y volvió a preguntar

Naruto: entonces si nadie la a reclamado, como esperas que yo logre obtenerla

Urahara: por que confío en ti y se que podrás darle un nombre esta espada

Entonces Urahara abre una puerta y entran en ella, justo en ese momento arriba en el almacén de Urahara, llega Ichigo junto a Renji, en búsqueda de Urahara, para que les pueda ayudar en la misión que les encomendó la sociedad de almas, pero Tessai les explico que no se encontraba en estos momentos, ya que tubo que salir hacer unos encargos, Ichigo y Renji, se conformaron, pero algo dentro de ellos no estaban muy seguro de la respuesta dada por Tessai, entonces se marcharon a buscar a sus amigos y pedirles que también les ayudara en esta misión, al encontrarse con ellos le explican todo lo sucedido, entonces Ishida pregunta

Ishida: y como es este sujeto

Renji: bueno es rubio, viste una capa color rojo bermellón (como el color del vino), pantalones negros, una chaqueta anaranjada con negro y unas sandalias negras

Ishida: mmmmm, ya veo con esa descripción será fácil dar con el

Renji: tienes razón, cuando lo vi, me dije que sujeto mas extraño

Ichigo: en fin, tenemos algún plan para poder buscarlos

Renji: realmente no, lo único seria que buscáramos por el día y por la noche.

Ishida: si esa es la única solución, empecemos de inmediato

Ishida decidió que lo mejor era separarse para poder abarcar más terreno en la ciudad, cuando lo iban hacer Ichigo sostuvo la mano de Orihime y le dice

Ichigo: por favor ten cuidado

Orihime: no te preocupes Ichigo-kun, lo tendré

Luego de eso Orihime le da un pequeño beso y se marcha hacia la dirección indicada, el tiempo pasa rápidamente para ser exactos han pasado tres días, mientras que esto pasaba en Konoha se ve a una ojiperla revisar unos libros en la biblioteca de Konoha, había buscado en su casa pero no había encontrado nada, mientras que leía los libros por un estantes cercanos estaban Ino y Sakura hablando.

Ino: increíble

Sakura: por que lo dices

Ino: por Hinata, viene todos los días a buscar libros sobre dimensiones y cosas así, pero es triste

Sakura: por que lo dices

Ino: esta con la idea que Naruto esta vivo

Sakura: mmmmm…ya veo con que era eso

Ino: a que te refieres

Sakura: lo que pasa es que hace tres días atrás Hinata me contó que tubo un sueño, en el cuela veía a Naruto vivo, pero que estaba en otra dimensión

En ese momento Hinata logra encontrar algo, era un jutsu de dimensión era extraño, ya que lo había encontrado en un libro y no en un pergamino de técnicas prohibidas, ya que eso era, tomo el libro y salio a un lugar apartado para poder realizar dicho jutsu, pero no sin antes escribir una carta explicando todo, mientras que esto pasaba en Konoha en otra dimensión se ve a Naruto llegar a una planicie rocosa y al centro de esta había un gran pilar de roca (como cuando Gohan saco la espada Z), Naruto se sorprendió entonces Urahara le dice

Urahara: ahí es donde esta la Zanpakutō, tienes que escalar todo eso

Naruto: que lo dices en serio

Urahara: así es tienes que subir todo eso

Naruto: esta bien empezare de inmediato

Naruto dejo sus cosas y empezó a escalar, trato de utilizar chakra para poder adherirse a las rocas pero le fue imposible era como si esas rocas estaban hechas de algo, empezó a subir con gran dificultad, derepente tenia sus resbalones por tomar una piedra suelta, subía sin descansar tenia que llegar a esa espada, cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta la cima y ahí pudo ver la Zanpakutō enterrada, Naruto descanso un momento para luego tratar de retirar la espada, una vez descansado toma posición, toma la espada con ambas manos y empieza hacer fuerza, pero la espada no cedía, varios intentos mas y sin ningún resultado hasta que escucha la voz de Urahara

Urahara: NARUTO-KUN DEBES UTILIZAR TU REIATSU

Naruto: Y QUE ES ESO

Urahara: verdad no explique eso…EN TU CASO TIENES QUE UTILIZAR TU CHAKRA, PERO LO IDEAL ES QUE UTILICES AMBOS EL TUYO Y EL DEL SER QUE ESTA EN TU INTERIOR

Naruto: COMO SABES LO QUE TENGO

Urahara: RECUERDA QUE TE EXPLIQUE QUE TE ESTADO OBSERVANDO CON UN INVENTO MIO, AHORA HAS LO QUE TE DIGO

Entonces Naruto concentro su chakra y el chakra del Kyuubi, de pronto la espada empezó a absorber ambos chakras y empezó a ceder, Naruto esta feliz estaba dando resultado, cuando logro sacarla por completo todo el pilar se vino abajo, cayendo también Naruto no sin antes Urahara salvarlo de esa mortal caída, mientras esto pasaba de vuelta en Konoha, Hinata había leído el jutsu, el cual decía que tenia que tener un objeto de la persona, Hinata tomo la bandana de Naruto de la coloco en la frente y empezó a hacer unos sellos muy raros, cuando de pronto un portal en frente de ella se abre completamente, dejando ver una imágenes de una casa, sin pensarlo dos veces cruza el portal, al cruzarlo cae muy debilitada no sin antes ver una persona con una gran bigote y lentes

* * *

Que pasara ahora, Naruto pudo sacar la espada pero que nombre tendrá esta, en el próximo capitulo, Naruto iniciara el entrenamiento, para luego tener una pelea contra Ichigo, bueno eso no más

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
